


swing swing

by peonysoda



Series: Promptis Fan Week [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pining Noctis, Promptis Fan Week, noct is an idiot but he's trying and that's what truly matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonysoda/pseuds/peonysoda
Summary: [Sent 17:43]Gladio, I’m gonna have to ask you to explain the mechanics of making out to me one more timeOr: Noctis is finally going out on a date with Prompto and he ishigh-key panicking.





	swing swing

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Late Night Talk~~ // On A Date 
> 
> My day three entry to [Promptis Fan Week](https://promptisfanweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to write a stupidly awkward Noct who has absolutely no idea what he's doing (he's trying his best, though, please pat him on the back).

“Noct…” Gladio comes up from behind him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Noctis startles and his hands fly up to cover the screen of his laptop. Then, he realizes that he could close it instead. It shuts with a loud thud, and Noctis could see and hear the mug next to it rattle with the force he just used.  

“Uh, nothing.” He says in vain. Gladio definitely did not miss that, and Noctis could swear that he saw his life flash before his eyes. 

“Nothing, huh?” Gladio hums before putting a hand on his shoulder and shoving his chair aside. Noctis squawks and stares in horror as Gladio opens his laptop. “I could’ve sworn I saw you looking at an article that said something along the lines of…” He reads it out loud. “ _‘Ways to Impress Your Date.’”_

“That’s not—!” Noctis pushes him away and closes the device again, this time picking it up and holding it close to his chest. “I’m not—”

“Actually,” Ignis pipes up from where he was sitting on the other side of the table. “Just the other day he was looking at articles on where to go on a first date.”

“ _Ignis_.” Oh, the betrayal. “You _said_ we weren’t gonna talk about that again!”

“Oh, well, we aren’t are we?” Ignis says after taking a sip from his cup of coffee. “I’m talking to Gladio, so technically _we_ aren’t talking about it.” He laughs.

Noctis sighs heavily and sets his laptop back down. “Unbelievable.” 

He was going on a date with Prompto. A _date_. With _Prompto_. He finally asked him out last week, after class, after spending months overthinking and dancing around the subject and, thank god, he accepted. He actually _accepted_ going out with him. With _him_. Them, dating. _Dating_. And while he could barely contain his excitement, there was another overwhelming emotion creeping up on him—fear. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Heck, it wasn’t his fault he hasn’t gone out on a date before. 

So he spent the last few days searching for articles on what to do on your first date, what _not_ to do on your first date, where to go on your first date, what to wear, how to impress your date, should you go in for a kiss after? Should you hold hands? What is too much, too soon? And whatever the fuck else there was about going on your first date with the person you’ve had your eye on for years and how to not embarrass yourself in front of them.

“So have you decided on exactly where you’re taking him?” Ignis asks. Noctis remained silent. “Noct, don’t tell me you haven’t decided on a place yet.” He frowns.

“Seems like it.” Gladio laughs as he sits down beside him. “Come on, Noct. Your date is this weekend. It’s already Wednesday.” 

“I know, I know.” Noctis sighs and sits down, sets his laptop down on the table and opens it up once more. “I just—I have absolutely no idea how to do this whole _‘dating’_ thing.”

“Well then you’ve come to the right place.” Gladio smirks and Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“Bleh.”

“Hey, don’t come crying to me when you mess up.”

Noctis groans and accepts the offer.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Noctis decides to take Prompto to the amusement park. All the articles on _‘Awesome First Date Ideas’_ listed that as an option so it’s probably a safe bet. Probably. They all said something about _‘getting to have a good chat while standing in line’_ or _‘having plenty of opportunities to get cozy because of seats’_ or _‘getting to impress your date by winning them prizes’_ or whatever (and boy did he want to impress Prompto, he wanted _very much_ to impress him). Gladio and Ignis both nodded their approval, too, so he hopes that counted for… something. 

He arrives at their meeting spot maybe thirty minutes early and was about to text Prompto when he sees him there already waiting, sitting on one of the benches and watching something on his phone. _Shit_. 

“Noct!” He notices Noctis and calls out to him. “Hey!”

“Hey, Prom.” He says (very nervously) as he walked up to him. “Um, sorry, did I get the time wrong? How long have you been here?”

“What? No, no! I just… came a little early, that’s all.” Prompto makes space for Noctis on the bench, and he sits down next to him. “I just came here too, don’t sweat it!”

“If you say so…” Still, he can’t help but feel a little guilty. And here he was trying to make a good impression by showing up early. 

“Let’s go?” Prompto smiles at him and god, did that always take his breath away.

He texts Gladio as soon as they board the bus. 

**[Sent 12:27]**

i’m going to die

**[Sent 12:27]**

lol

**[Sent 12:28]**

i expected a little bit of sympathy

**[Sent 12:30]**

you’ll be fine

**[Sent 12:30]**

you with blondie yet? 

**[Sent 12:31]**

yeah i’m with him

**[Sent 12:33]**

he got there before me but yeah

**[Sent 12:34]**

he got there BEFORE you?? 

**[Sent 12:34]**

wow

“Hey, Noct, what’re you doing over there?” Prompto asks him, and Noctis startles. Badly.

“Oh, uh, just checking my—just checking my daily bonuses for King’s Knight?”

“Oh! I see! Anything interesting? I haven’t checked mine yet.” They were sitting next to each other on the bus and when Prompto leans over to look at his screen, Noctis taps the home button so fast he almost drops the damn thing. Prompto laughs at him and says, “Careful there, buddy.”

“Haha, yeah.” His phone buzzes with a notification. Another message from Gladio.

**[Sent 12:41]**

you there noct?

**[Sent 12:41]**

still alive?

Noctis wasn’t so sure.

**[Sent 12:42]**

i have absolutely no idea

**[Sent 12:44]**

fuck gladio i have no idea what i’m doing

**[Sent 12:44]**

i’m gonna embarrass myself and i’m going to die

**[Sent 12:45]**

god what if he thinks i’m an idiot

**[Sent 12:45]**

woah slow down there

**[Sent 12:45]**

what if he changes his mind about dating me

**[Sent 12:45]**

afskhlahdfslls

His phone buzzes again. This time, it was a message from Ignis.

  **[Sent 12:47]**

Gladio told me to tell you to calm down

**[Sent 12:47]**

You’ll be fine, Noct

**[Sent 12:47]**

Prompto won’t think you’re an idiot

**[Sent 12:48]**

Probably

**[sent 12:49]**

probably

He sighs as he receives another message from Gladio

**[Sent 12:51]**

alright loverboy go do your thing

**[Sent 12:51]**

try not to be too smooth

**[Sent 12:51]**

don’t wanna go scaring off your boyfriend

**[Sent 12:52]**

don’t do anything i wouldn’t do ;)

Noctis hits his head on the side of the bus and resists the urge to throw his phone out the window.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the amusement park and he sees Prompto wide-eyed and excited, he breathes a small sigh of relief. Okay, he’s definitely glad he chose this place. Prompto seems to like it here and that was good. It was good. 

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto goes to one of the brightly colored signs brandishing the logo of the amusement park just outside the entrance and pulls him along. “Let’s take a picture!” He says before holding the camera up and taking the shot. Noctis smiles and he feels some of the knots in his stomach unravel and go away. 

He gets his phone out and texts Gladio.

**[Sent 13:22]**

well we’re here

**[Sent 13:22]**

time for death

**[Sent 13:24]**

hey no dying you still have a date to go on

They get their wristbands and their maps and soon, they were going through the gates. The park was filled with people, and he could hear a fanfare playing through the air despite all the noise the crowd was making. He guesses it couldn’t be helped since it was the weekend, but thankfully the sea of people wasn’t all that bad, they could still wade through them without getting separated.

It’s been a while since he last went here and he was surprised to see a lot of new rides on the map.

“Where do you wanna go first?” He asks Prompto as they reach the carousel just straight across the entrance. There was a fountain just in front of it and they take a moment to sit and wind down from their commute. 

“Actually…” Prompto says as he watches the crowd move. “I haven’t had lunch yet. Can we…?”

“Of course!” He hasn’t had lunch yet either, because of how early he left the house. It’d make sense for Prompto not to have had any either. Idiot, he should’ve thought about that before they left. “Wanna go to the food court? Or do you wanna roam the stalls?”

“Food court sounds nice.” Prompto smiles at him and stands up, offers his hand to hilm to help him stand.

It takes a while for them to walk to the food court, and he thinks the crowd has grown bigger, since they were bumping into each other more often. He debates over taking Prompto’s hand in his. Would that be too much? Would he mind? Somehow he forgets everything that he’s read the past week.

He elects to text Ignis for his opinion.

**[Sent 13:34]**

hey specs

**[Sent 13:34]**

What is it, Noct?

**[Sent 13:34]**

I thought you’d be too busy on your date, I’m surprised you can still message us

His thumb hovers over the send icon. They’ll probably never let him live this down.

**[Sent 13:36]**

do you think

**[Sent 13:36]**

he’d mind if i held his hand????

It takes a while for Ignis to reply.

**[Sent 13:39]**

Noct

**[Sent 13:39]**

Just hold his hand

Not helpful. 

He ends up chickening out and just walking next to him, listens to him excitedly list all the rides that seemed fun, the ones that they should definitely try out later. Noctis nods along, just as excited, but the movement ended up being jerky, nervous as he was about thinking of holding his hand. Not that he did end up holding his hand, so all that anxiety ended up being in vain. 

They got some fries and some burgers, and some lemonade from a nearby stall. They head to the open space just outside the food court and sit down on one of the small tables.

“These are pretty good!” Prompto says after taking a bite out. “Theme parks are the best, they always have the best food.”

**[Sent 13:46]**

can you make burgers the next time prom comes over

**[Sent 13:47]**

I have no idea what brought this on, but sure, I can

**[Sent 13:47]**

Are the two of you having lunch?

**[Sent 13:48]**

yeah

“Still checking the game?” Prompto pipes up from beside him, and he slams the home button before Prompto could see what he was doing: texting Ignis and Gladio in a desperate attempt to seem like he knew what he was doing (because he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing). “Any interesting raids right now?”

“Ah, no…” He says. “Not really, no.”

“Hm.” Prompto hums. “Where do you wanna go after this?”

“Nowhere in particular,” Noctis admits. He wanted Prompto to enjoy the day, wanted him to enjoy himself, enjoy spending time with him, and he was more than happy to let him take the lead. “You go and pick.”

“Then…” 

“Yeah?”

“The swing carousel?”

“Sure thing.” ”Noctis smiles at him and stands up, offers his hand to him, and they make their way to the direction of the ride. 

* * *

 

The article definitely wasn’t wrong when it said there were plenty of opportunities to get… cozy while you were in an amusement park. Turns out he didn’t have to worry about holding hands or not because Prompto naturally held his or linked their arms together during some of the rides which had seats with very little space between them. 

**[Sent 14:47]**

gladio

**[Sent 14:47]**

GLADIO

**[Sent 14:48]**

WHAT IS IT THIS TIME

**[Sent 14:48]**

WE HELD HANDS

Gladio doesn’t reply, but Ignis does. 

**[Sent 14:51]**

I’m congratulating you in place of Gladio because he’s too incapacitated from laughing too hard to text you

* * *

 

_‘You have to put some moves on him, Noct,’_ he remembers Gladio say to him before he left the house. And exactly how is he supposed to do that? He gets his phone out to text him again, to ask for some more advice when—

“Hey, Noct…” Prompto starts after they come back from a round on the bumper cars. He sounded unsure. Noctis wonders what might be wrong. “Is—Are you—”

“Yeah? What is it?” He seemed upset. Was something wrong? Did he do something wrong?

“Are you… having fun?”

“Huh?” The question catches him off guard. Did he think he wasn’t having fun? “Of course I am.”

“It’s just… you’re—” Prompto looks down and plays with the cuff on his wrist. “—you’ve been on your phone the whole day.” He twists it around and fiddles with it before letting go and dropping his hands between his knees. “I’m sorry if I’m boring you, I—”

“What?” Noctis panics. “You’re not, I’m—” 

He doesn’t notice sending the message to Gladio, but he does in the end.

**[Sent 17:43]**

gladio, i’m gonna have to ask you to explain the mechanics of making out to me one more time

It was then that Prompto’s phone chimes, and he excuses himself, saying something about it maybe being his parents. He opens his messages and Noctis watches on as his eyes grow wide and his cheeks flush pink.

“Ah.”

“W-What’s wrong?” God, he fucked up didn’t he. He’s such a lousy date, _and_ he’s managed to make Prompto feel bad. Great, just great. Good going, Noctis.

“You uh…” Prompto was looking back and forth between him and the screen of his phone. “I think you accidentally sent me… something for Gladio.”

He shows him the screen.

 

**_[Sent 17:43]_**

_gladio, i’m gonna have to ask you to explain the mechanics of making out to me one more time_

_Oh, fuck_. 

“Oh, fuck.” _Idiot!_ “T-That’s… uh…” How the fuck was he going to explain _that._

Prompto snorts a tiny laugh. “So… you’ve been texting Gladio?”

“... And Ignis.”

“And Ignis.” He repeats, looking like he was holding back laughing. “Noct…”

“I’m so sorry!” Noctis finally blurts out. “I’m just—I have no idea what I’m doing and I—I just like you _way_ too much and I—I just really, _really_ like you and I just wanted to impress you! I’m so sorry I made you think that I was bored or something, I wasn’t! This is the most fun I've had in my life and I’m just—God, I’m so sorry, Prompto, I—I was texting Ignis and Gladio to like, ask for advice and shit and—”

“Noct.” Prompto laughs quietly, and Noctis thanks god because it seemed like all of the misery that was on his face earlier seemed to have disappeared. “It’s fine, it’s okay!”

“But I—” Noctis bites his lip. “I’m so sorry I made you feel like that, I’m such a shitty date.”

“You’re not.” Prompto tries reassuring him. “Well, maybe a little bit.”

“Ouch.” Well, he was.

“Um, I guess—” Prompto smiles sheepishly at him and puts his hand on top of his and squeezes gently “—I guess you’re just going to have to make it up to me?”

“O-Oh.” Noctis feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks, feels the heat radiate outwards.

“You’re not the only one who’s nervous, you know.” Prompto admits. “I’ve been looking at stuff on the internet about dates and stuff—god, you don't even know how long I spent in front of the mirror this morning, I—”

“Me too!” Noctis catches himself when he sees Prompto flinch. “I mean—I’ve been… I’ve been reading up on what to do on a date and what not to do on a date and where to go on a date and? God, I’m such an idiot.” He looks at their hands, which were still linked together on the bench they were sitting on. The sun was just about to set, and the lights around the park were turning on. “Sorry, Prom.”

“Don’t apologize.” He says softly. “I’m just glad to know I wasn’t boring you and stuff…”

“You weren’t! I—I really enjoyed today, Prom.” He really did, despite feeling like his heart and his stomach were in his throat the whole time. “Please let me make it up to you.” 

Prompto just smiles again and leans against him. “Sure thing.”

“So, uh… you wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah.” Prompto grins and Noctis thinks about what he did right to be able to see that smile directed at him. “Oh, and Noct?”

“Hm?” They were still holding hands as they made their way out of the park. “What is it?”

“I really like you too.”

Noctis was pretty sure his throat was now permanent residence for his heart and his stomach.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ve just been… asking Iggy and Gladio for advice the whole time?” Prompto laughs as he takes a sip of his milkshake. They ended up going to the Crow’s Nest near Prompto’s neighborhood to rest their aching feet. Going around the theme park for five straight hours was something else. Noctis had already forgotten the feeling. “Noct… really?” He snorts.

“I mean, can you really blame me?” Noctis huffs. “I have no idea how dates works! Ignis and Gladio seemed to know what they were talking about, so… and I needed emotional support otherwise my heart couldn’t take it!”

Prompto hums. “I see.” 

“Sorry…” 

“No, it’s okay!” Prompto seemed like he wanted to continue saying something, but stops.

“Uh, was there something else you wanted to say?”

“Actually, I um…” He starts. “I actually texted Iggy and Gladio earlier… before I left the house.”

“Eh? What for?”

“Um.” Prompto fidgets and twirls the straw around his glass. “I was also kinda… asking for advice.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

And then they both started laughing. What was Noctis even worried about. They could spend the whole day in a shitty diner, or just lounging around in his living room doing whatever or doing nothing, and he’d still feel incredibly giddy and excited. This was Prompto we’re talking about, after all. Spending time with him and joking around and laughing with him… that was more than enough. And he was incredibly grateful. 

Noctis sees Prompto to his house after a few hours of hanging out in the diner, and he thinks about kissing him. But after his embarrassment earlier, he thinks twice and chickens out yet again. 

Prompto, however, seemed to notice. And so he leans close to him and kisses him on the cheek, looking very flustered as he does so. 

“Thanks for today, Noct.” He says, cheeks a bright shade of red, bright even in the dim light outside his house. “See you on Monday?”

Noctis looks at him, dazed. He can still feel the touch of his lips on his cheek and he suddenly feels very warm. “Actually, um, c-can I see you tomorrow?” He blurts out without thinking. 

Prompto smiles at him fondly and says yes. 

“I’ll make it up to you!” He says quickly before pecking him on the cheek himself and running away. “Goodnight, Prom!”

“See you tomorrow!” Prompto calls out to him.

 

* * *

 

“So I’m guessing it went well?” Gladio drags out the ‘e’ as he regards him. “Hm?”

Noctis couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he takes his shoes off at the entrance.

“We were worried when you stopped texting after a while, but…” Ignis tells him. “Then we realized you might’ve finally gotten the mood right.”

“So, did it go well?” Gladio smirks at him and Ignis chuckles.

“Yeah.” He says, breathless. “Yeah it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peonysoda) and on [tumblr](peonysoda.tumblr.com)!


End file.
